Amor Prohibido, Una Lucha Por El FInal
by Eien no yujin
Summary: Los humanos y los demonios, han estado en guerra muchos años. Esa guerra acabó, pero el Rey de los demonios, sigue vivo. Tenma se enamora de un demonio, y él y sus compañeros, tendran que derrotar al Rey de los demonios, para que todo acabe bien, pero... no todo acaba como Tenma pensaba, acabará, de una forma dolorosa para el castaño.- Yaoi.-


**Holi :3 un fic Yaoi, que hace tiempo que no escribo ninguno... owo Espero que este fic os guste~ Habrá varias parejas~por eso hay varios caps~**

**Espero que disfrutéis del fic y espero muchos reviews~**

**.-.-.**

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**

**.-.-.**

_''Humanos y demonios, los dos bandos siempre se han llevado mal. Un demonio podía matar humanos, pero para un humano, matar demonios, era muy difícil, eran inmortales, por lo que, aunque atacaran, no morían. Una guerra comenzó entre ellos. Una guerra... que duro años. Muchos años. Fueron los humanos los que ganaron después de tanto esfuerzo, y perder hombres en la batalla. Los demonios, perdieron, por lo que, no consintieron eso, y marcharon con toda su furia, para volver con venganza. Otra guerra comenzaba, pero esta vez, no tendrían que luchar contra los demonios, si no... contra el Rey de los demonios...Omega. Pero... uno de esos humanos...no estará solo...'' _Esta es la historia, de como un humano, se enamora de un demonio, y ese demonio, hace lo mismo con el humano.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

En una pequeña aldea del antiguo japón, unos cuantos niños, hablaban sobre la guerra entre los demonios y los humanos.

-Es asombroso que la guerra durara tanto.- comentó un chico de unos 13 años de edad. De cabellos castaños, con dos caracolillos en forma de remolinos sobresaliendo de la cabeza, orbes de color azul metalizado y tez morenita.

-Sí, es asombroso.- le dijo una chica de unos 13 años de edad, de cabellos azulados mas o menos por el cuello, ojos azules, un poco más claros que su cabello y tez clara.

-Pero si los demonios eran inmortales...- comenzó a decir un chico de 13 años de edad, cabellos violetas con una forma un poco extraña, ojos marrones y tez morena.- ¿como es posible que ganaran los humanos?

Los otros dos se miraron a la cara, y luego al peli-violeta. La verdad, la pregunta que había echo, era verdad... ¿como podían los humanos haber ganado si los demonios eran inmortales? No lo sabían...

-¡Siento la tardanza!- se disculpó un chico de 13 años de edad, bajito, cabellos castaños, ojos marrones y tez clara.

-No te preocupes Shinsuke.- dijo la chica.- ¿Tenma que me he perdido?

-Pues, Hikaru a echo una pregunta... en la que dudamos...- contestó el castaño.

-¿Que pregunta?- preguntó el bajito.

-Que como pueden los demonios... haber perdido la guerra... si eran inmortales...- musitó Hikaru.

Ahora Shinsuke... se quedo con cara de pokerface al escuchar a su amigo, decir esa pregunta.- Pues no se...- contestó el bajito.

-¡Tenma!¡Es hora de volver!- llamó una mujer de cabellos verdosos al castaño.

-¡Voy Aki-nee!- contesto el castaño.

-Entonces... Tenma... nosotros también nos vamos..- dijo la chica.

-Aoi... que yo acababa de llegar...- lloró el bajito. Aoi y Hikaru rieron por lo bajo.

Detrás de los árboles, se podían ver unos orbes de color ámbar, observando la escena y mirando como el castaño se marchaba.

-Tenma...- susurró.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

El castaño, estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de un fuego, mientras comía de su bol de arroz. Cuando acabo de comer, abrió una puerta corrediza y entró en una pequeña habitación, con un solo futón. Se sentó en el futón, remango un poco la manga de su kimono, y miró una especie de herida que tenía. Comenzó a recordar los viejos tiempos.

_~FlashBack~_

_Un pequeño Tenma de unos 6 años de edad corría detrás de un niño de cabellos azulados, ojos ámbar con puntitas y tez pálida._

_-¡Tsurugi!- decía el pequeño de 6 años.- ¡Te voy a pillar!_

_-¡Eso es lo que te crees Tenma!- justo cuando el castaño iba a pillar al peli-azulado, este sacó sus alas negras y voló hasta subirse en un árbol. Haciendo que el castaño cayera al suelo._

_-¡Eso no vale!- gritó el otro. Tsurugi se dio cuenta de que el brazo de Tenma sangraba._

_-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el de orbes ámbar._

_-Me duele...- comenzó a llorar. El peli-azulado, puso sus ojos en plateado y comenzó a sanar la herida de él.- Todavía se ve la raja...- se quejó el castaño._

_-Es todo lo que puedo hacer..._

_-¡Tenma!- gritó una mujer, su madre._

_-Es mi madre...¡Mamá!_

_La madre del pequeño se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de un demonio.- ¡Alejate de mi hijo demonio ingrato!- el peli-azulado volvió a poner los ojos como antes._

_-Mamá... es buena perno- fue interrumpido por su madre._

_-¡Demonio ingrato, marchaté de aquí!- gritó la mujer.-¡No te acerques a mi hijo en tu vida!¡Tenma!¡Vamonos!- la madre cogió a su hijo y se lo llevó, dejando al de orbes ámbar, solo.-Tenma... no te acerques a ese chico nunca más...- advirtió la madre.- Te puede hacer daño..._

_-Mamá... es mi amigo..._

_-¡No es tu amigo ni nada!- comenzó a llorar la madre.- No quiero... que te acerques...Tenma... por favor..._

_~Fin FlashBack~_

-Tsurugi...- susurró el castaño.- ¿Cuando volveré a verte?

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**Prólogo acabado :3 Espero que os haya gustado, y que dejéis muchos reviews~ para ver si podemos llegar a los 100 *^* os espero mis lectores en el próximo cap!**

**Sayomara~ (L)**


End file.
